Who can prove flight
by Olinoil
Summary: Hiccup has been trying to show Astrid what he is up to but Astrid keeps backing away,will she follow Hiccup? If she does what secret is Hiccup hiding from the village. Is there anymore that they don't know? (Read the book I'm not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1 The Couple

HI! This my first story so bare with me as I make my way to being good at this, I am very sorry if you seem to wait for a chapter all the time I just have school slowing me down so that is not good but I'll try my best to give you a chapter everyday so let's get to it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:The Couple<p>

**_At around 8:30_**

Hiccup tells Astrid to meet at the cove for a little. Hiccup sees Astrid walking down the mountain.

"Now hurry up before I rip your face off"Astrid said with no sense of humour

"Why do you always insult me when i try to show you something"Hiccup answered frustrated

"You always try to show me the same thing it's wasting my time you do realise" Astrid was always sent here because she didn't dare to see what hiccup was showing her

"Watch and learn the stupid thing please just watch for once"Hiccup noted

"Fine what do you want blah blah blah yes we kill dragons, yes we are Vikings, yes you are not a Viking, look I don't care I need some practicing to do so hurry" Astrid said impatiently

"fine I will, but just please don't tell my father ok?" Hiccup pleaded as much as he could until Astrid gave her look

"Fine you win, now hurry I want to see this thing so we can get this done"Astrid said with a disgusted look in her face

Hiccup nods, then he put two fingers in his mouth and blew,this made the sound of a whistle.

Hearing a huge roar comes a dragon, a Night Fury."Hiccup!Who is he?!"Astrid screams,grabs her axe and tries to hit the Night Fury"Haya-What was that for?"Astrid goes for a swing but Hiccup starts holding her arm to stop her from swinging"I can't let you kill him, Astrid...meet Toothless, Toothless...meet Astrid"Hiccup answers gesturing to both of them.

"And why did you want me to show me this costume?"Astrid asks sarcastically

Hiccup rolls his eyes and gestures Astrid to go on Toothless. Astrid starts to think 'Me? On a dragon?Impossible!' But she got on him anyway.

Toothless was waiting for a apology. "So,do you think you want to apologies?"Hiccup asked reading Dragon language."For what you nut-head?"Astrid just said wanting to get off and tell Hiccups father, Toothless groaned,Hiccup giggled.

"Toothless, up, slowly" Hiccup commanded. Toothless raised his wings,he started to hover, then,up to the sky, he is still waiting for a eventually gave up and tried to throw Astrid off, she started to hold on Hiccup" AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH HICUUUP MAAKE THIIS STOOP AHHHH!" Astrid screams like crazy"Let go of me Now!"Hiccup tries to drop Astrid to make Toothless happy by fetching her. She let go making her fall off Toothless"AHHHH YOU WILL PAY-AHH"Astrid Is obviously not enjoying her time" Toothless don't be stubborn, now fetch"Hiccup said bracing himself as Toothless dived for Astrid

"Gotcha!" Hiccup says with relief "you feel better bud?"Toothless groans"_**I want more,she hasn't apologized yet what do I**__** do?"**_ Toothless was descending from the sky to the cove and dropped Astrid and then landed. Astrid's face didn't look happy."you Idiot i am never coming ever again" Astrid muttered as she turn and ran.

"Toothle-"Hiccup tries to order Toothless to stop Astrid by blocking her path but Toothless does it like he read Hiccup's mind, he fires a Plasma Ball at some rocks to make them block the path Astrid was taking.

"What do you want now?!" Astrid groaned as she turns back to Hiccup "Astrid for the past few days i've been living with Toothless and i want you to be the second one experience it." Hiccup said trying to convince her to stay with him.

Astrid sighed a little sigh "fine yes yes ok, ill stay with you" Astrid answered trying to sound interested. Hiccup threw chunks of wood down for a fire, Toothless lit the fire,there was a five minute silence until Astrid asked "So this is where you train with Toothless?" Hiccups eyes widened "W-What?oh sorry, uh, yeah. Why?" Hiccup said thoughtlessly. "look, I'm sorry about before i just thought that this dragon would kill us and that you just let this dragon do what ever it wants" Astrid said clearing her throat.

"Look I'm sorry to i should of told you before when i got him. But you know, everything in the book is wrong, everyones wrong. They don't always go for the kill " Hiccup said hoping she would get the point. "So can i start learning how to ride a dragon no-" Astrid looks at Toothless to see him sleeping "no, not now, but maybe tomorrow?" Hiccup giggles "You are going to have to pick a dragon, but ill teach you how to ride a dragon tomorrow after dragon training, Ok?" Astrid smiles "Ok, we will meet here" Astrid kissed Hiccup on the cheek then tilted her head on Hiccups shoulder and fell asleep about five minutes after, then Hiccup next.


	2. Chapter 2 To Show Who Is Best

Thanks for sticking around as i said slow but ill keep moving forward but thanks to my Philip island holiday, don't worry another story is coming soon, so on to the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: To Show Who Is Best<p>

**The next day**

_"Hey Astrid, wake up we are here,Wake up" Hiccup was trying to wake Astrid up since Astrid slept while they were flying to the training academy "Oh, we are here? Ok" Astrid says waking up "Remember, Don't tell anyone about Toothless ok?" Hiccup hoped Astrid would not tell anyone so no one killed Toothless. Astrid just nodded and smiled._

_"Today, Your going to meet the, Zippleback." Gobber says as the Zippleback comes from their cage. "What do we do first?" Astrid asked as Hiccup concentrates "First we have to show it we are not going to hurt it by dropping all of our weapons, and i mean all" Hiccup whispers._

_Then Hiccup and Astrid drops all weapons. Then the Zippleback takes full attention to Hiccup and Astrid. "Now copy what i do." Hiccup explains holding out his hand and closing his eyes and looking away, then Astrid does the same. "Hiccup, Astrid, What are you doing you will get killed it will kill you!" Gobber Does all he can but then he realises that the Zippleback does not bite Hiccup or Astrid. Zippleback laid their nose on Hiccup and Astrid's hand._

_Everyones face was surprised "How did the Zippleback not kill them?" One said " They are Legends!" Another a girl came with two saddles, she has green eyes like Hiccup, blue hair, pale skin, a leather jaket with a brown top and black pants."Hiccup i made the saddles" she says running to Hiccup and Astrid."Finally, a rider!" Hiccup says hoping Astrid will understand he is trying to make everyone ride a dragon_

_Astrid raises an eyebrow "Rider?!" Hiccup and the girl put the saddles on the dragon "who wants this dragon?" Hiccup asks to the rest of the academy trainers (Snotlout,Fishlegs,Tuffnut and Ruffnut) then the girl races back to get more saddles_

_"Me!" Ruffnut calls."No Me,Me,Me!" Calls out Tuffnut_

_Hiccup does a face-palm "Ruff, Tuff. It has to be for both of you, its a two rider dragon!" Hiccup calls correcting them " Oh, Ok" they say as they ran to the Zippleback._

_After the rest got a dragon except Astrid they all were on a dragon" Do you mind if i watch you train?" Gobber asks,Hiccup nodded."i'll take the Deadly Nader" Astrid says as the Nader came closer to her._

_"Ok,Now to meet my dragon, Toothless." Hiccup calls hoping Toothless could hear him or he didn't get killed be a viking.A few seconds later Toothless came roaring in with a grin"Everyone, meet Toothless" Hiccup says introducing them to Toothless._

_"Night Fury!" Gobber screams ready to attack "Stop Stop Stop, it will make him want to kill you so stop!" Hiccup screams making sure they don't attack each other. "So are you going to name your dragons?" Hiccup asks wondering what they would name their dragon, the girl came back with more saddles."here are more saddles Hiccup" the girl said "oh thanks for that."Hiccup replied_

_ "I choose, hmmm, i know! Hookfang" Snotlout says naming his Monstrous Nightmare. "Well i think that mine should be Meatlug" Fishlegs also naming his Gronckle. "Barf!" Ruffnut says "No Belch!" Tuffnut argues."Barf" "Belch" "Barf!" "Belch" "Guys, two heads,two names" Hiccup cuts the argument by speaking up "oh yeah" Ruffnut and Tuffnut are as you can tell,the dumbest. "Mine will be Stormfly" Astrid says finally picking a name. (Around 10 minutes of waiting for her answer)_

_"Ok,now that your dragons has a name we can start your trust with that i need you to show that dragon you will do everything for it" Hiccup tries to tell them in a different way that you will feed them,fly them,help them._

_"Second, you want to show the dragon they can trust you." Hiccup could tell that they wanted to be like him so they were listening very carefully,everyone except,well, Ruffnut and Tuffnut._

_ "Third, The rider needs experience, the dragon needs experience and the rider and dragon together need experience" Hiccup says gesturing to one hand, then to the other,then interlocking them._

_"Finally you have to know a way to calm your dragon down when it gets dangerous" Hiccup pats Toothless on the head."when the dragon bows his head it means you are aloud on your dragon" Hiccup says as Toothless bows his head and Hiccup gets on._

_Everyone does the same thing and then they fly to the cove to have a campfire like yesterday._

* * *

><p>If you are thinking about the girl, don't worry she will pop out later,and here is my schedule if you want to know when I'm able to write a chapter<p>

Monday: Basketball after school

Tuesday:Swimming after school

Wednesday:Nothing after school

Thursday:Nothing after school

Friday:Nothing after school

Saturday:Basketball at 11

Sunday:Free


	3. Chapter 3 Little Does She Know

Hi i am back with some more Story, sorry if i dont have much to say before the story its just that i really have nothing to say.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 Little Does She Know<p>

A month has gone by and after all this work, Astrid now dosent hate Hiccup. They are sitting next to each other in the cove with an awkward silence, until Astrid breaks the silence "Hiccup, do you know my island?" "No i don't, would you like to tell me?" Hiccup answers, then a terrible terror comes with a takes the note and reads it. Her smile turns upside,and Hiccup notices" whats wrong?" A tear rolls down her cheek.'i have to help her' Hiccup thought "Astrid? Whats wrong, tell me!" Hiccup pleaded. Then Astrid turned to sob on Hiccups shoulders.

Hiccup started to pat her on the back, she could only make out three words "Stolen,Bombed, family"Astrid gives the note to Hiccup

Dear Astrid Hofferson,

Unfortunately your family has been kidnapped and work as slaves,but if you don't come in five days they will bomb your island with everyone in it. Including your family.

PS: The Anzacs

"So what will you do?" Hiccup asks "I,I have to go. Tomorrow"Astrid said hoping Hiccup can think of something else."Can you drop me off tomorrow?" Hiccup nods. Astrid runs off to pack her stuff before leaving tomorrow.

That Night

Yet Hiccup nor Astrid cant sleep, so Astrid is coming down to the cove to see Hiccup awake drawing something in the dirt."What are you doing here? You should be sleeping" Hiccup says a little sits next to Hiccup, grabs a stick and starts to draw too.

"What are you drawing?" Hiccup says trying to think of something she would draw,she tilts her head on Hiccups shoulder "some random person, why?"

Astrid hopes that Hiccup doesn't know that she is drawing him. "Because i want to know if you are drawing me" Hiccup guesses.'aw crap, he knows. How does he know?' Astrid thought.

Hiccup then points to Toothless who is sleeping" you should be sleeping young lady" "I know, and i will" Astrid happily closes her eyes and fell asleep

The Next Day

Hiccup and Astrid are woken up by a loud gets on Toothless. "Where are you going?" Astrid is not hoping that is who she thinks it is. "Stay here i promise you i will be safe" Hiccup whispers, Astrid nods.

Hiccup flies off. He saw the Anzacs. They are here to help Astrid's descends to hear what they are up to." The plan is simple, but we need Astrid" The Anzac commander said. " I will get her " Hiccup says flying away.

As soon as he got Astrid, Astrid got in the jet and flew away. Hiccup goes back to the cove and someone goes up to him and puts their hand on his shoulder. "Finally you ba-" Hiccup says thinking it was Astrid "Who are you?" "I.. Am...Your..Your.. Mother" The lady says. "My mother! Everyone says you died"Hiccup says scared.

"I have come back to see you, is this your dragon? Incredible! A Night Fury!"Hiccups mother says. "Well i got everyone on a dragon but for my father" Hiccup says "Ok, I'm impressed, ill come back more often then" She says giving a huge smile." Well i have to go so yeah by mom" Hiccup says getting on Toothless

"Bye my son" Hiccups mother says before getting on her dragon and flying away.

" Ok bud lets try some new tricks" Hiccup says, as Toothless groaned "**No! I am not putting my self at risk again!** " Hiccup looked worried "c'mon, it will be fine "Hiccup reassures. "**Don't you dare do a yo-**" Hiccup does a yolo before Toothless could finish his sentence. "**Loo, craap yoou stuupid huumaan.** " Toothless says as the wind rushes through his speech. He glides down smoothly facing Hiccup right in front of him," **this isn't as bad** **i** **thought** "Toothless is surprised it worked " I told you, don't be so protective" Hiccup says hoping he does this often.

Toothless hit Hiccup softly to make him spin, he could see him smile. Then Hiccup made himself stop spinning. Toothless turned to let Hiccup on his back before extended the tail making Toothless glide. Incoming mountain platform, Hiccup patted Toothless on his head."Another trick?" Hiccup hopes he says yes, he does. He just nodded and smiled, well at least that is what Hiccup thinks.

Hiccup stands on Toothless, then jumps when the mountain is in range. Over the mountain and on Toothless." Wait until the others see" Hiccup says with a grin.


End file.
